


Devil Dogs

by UbermanOtto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: American History, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbermanOtto/pseuds/UbermanOtto
Summary: This young galran commander finds out how and why The USMC got the name "Devil Dogs"
Kudos: 1





	Devil Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know my punctuation and storytelling is horrible please be gentle though

Devil dogs. Thats what The young, up and coming galran commander was told he was fighting. He chuckled to himself "Devil dogs" he laughed to himself a bit. He never bothered to learn about how and why these pitiful soldiers earned or even deserved such a fearsome name "Devil dogs". He Never even bothered to learn general human history, Its galran custom to learn about the peoples history/ the planets history of the planet before planning and attacking, But there were so many different strands of history from all different peoples that that it seemed a waste. After all galra were superior, stronger, faster, smarter theres no possible way a bunch of poorly trained marine recruits could win right. Right?

He was snapped out of his thinking when a galran Sargent walked into his war tent 

"Sir, the scouts came in the "Marines" are to be advancing soon, And the trap is set" 

"Good, Good leave me and wait for there advance, I'll be there shortly"

He was nervous, Obviously it was his first big battle This needs to be perfect. He didn't know much about earthly science or science in general, All he knows is that the galran scientific mind is far superior but even the galran eggheads were dumbfounded by earthly chemicals and sciency, engineery stuff. But one thing he knows about earthly science is something he overheard from the eggheads. The mixing of bleach and ammonia makes a highly deadly gas, He's not sure the affects but its worth a try, If it doesn't do anything the superior might of the Galran army will crush them.

He took a deep breath  
"Time to see why they are called "Devil Dogs""  
He still chuckled to himself about the name. 

He walked outside and walked to the front of there fortified zone they controlled. All of his soldiers hid in blasted out buildings and behind cars and whatever else they could hide behind. He watched from his hiding place behind a blasted car as the Americans approached. He could tell they were poorly trained not looking at rooftops, not having people on the rooftops, not checking buildings and walking with guns holstered and not holding, He chuckled to himself. He watched as the Marine drew closer to the trap. The sound of a wire snapping and pulling of a pulley quickly went off buckets of ammonia fell from the rooftops into buckets full of bleach nailed to the side of the building same thing happened to buckets on the bottom, crude hand crafted bombs in the buckets explode outwords sending more chlorine gas into the air blanketing the Marines. Loud Retching and coughing could be heard as galran soldiers laughed amongst themselves. Galran soldiers laxed themselves seeing as all the Marines are dead. Right? 

Just then a loud animalistic scream ripped through the air galran soldiers tensed again looking and aiming their guns everywhere. Just then a little bit of the green fog entrenching the Marines cleared showing a lone soldigers yelling and screaming into the air for the gas scorched his vocal cords/ throat he was holding just a singular combat knife because the gas severely messes up gun parts.

The commander laughed and walked towards the soldigers turning aroung and looking at his soldigers walking backwards "its just one" he turned back around and say more shadows in the fog and stopped getting scared and slowly backing up towards his position. The fog slowly cleared the Marines walked forward Frothing at the mouth and bloodshot red eyes, chemical burns on there face and parts of there bodies that were uncovered, Some had rags around their mouths.

"Devil dogs."  
He whispered under his breath  
"D-devil dogs."  
"DEVIL DOGS"  
He screamed as as he ran back to his position.  
As he screamed the Marines screamed as well louder and more animalistic. 

"RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN"

He ran and fell but was caught by his soldiers 

"W-what about victory or death"  
A soldier stuttered out 

The commander grabbed him by his face 

"Look! Look at that!" 

He pointed at the screaming soldiers charging the positions killing galrans left and right with only knifes and Broken gun stocks. 

A soldier stabbed right through the galra the commander was talking to

The blood soaked soldier looked at him and started to speak. 

"C-commander" 

He coughed up a bit of blood all over the commander

The commander fell along with the soldier that fell on top of him   
The soldier got on his hands and coughed blood all over the commander and stared directly in his eyes his bloody, Yellow stained eyes. Eyes staring directly into his soul.

The soldier coughed again all over the commander he pulled out the knife and stabbed it into his lung close enough to his heart to be lethal 

In the last energy of the commander he turned on his stomach to look around he saw his soldiers falling left and right 

His last moments were filled with regret and pain


End file.
